Stuck Between (OC X Kaoru X Hikaru)
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: Kaoru Hitachiin has recently discovered that he's gay. Soon after this, he meets a guy named Gavin who is head over heels in love with Kaoru despite just having met him. Hikaru doesn't take too kindly to his brother's new boyfriend. In fact, he despises the guy. Could it be that Hikaru is jealous? Or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

 **Kaoru Hitachiin has recently discovered that he's gay. Soon after this, he meets a guy named Gavin who is head over heels in love with Kaoru despite just having met him. Hikaru doesn't take too kindly to his brother's new boyfriend. In fact, he despises the guy. Could it be that Hikaru is jealous? Or something more?**

 **Chapter 1**

A rustling could be heard from the master bedroom that belonged to the infamous Hitachiin twins. It is currently _12:00_ P.M. on a sunny Saturday afternoon.

The younger twin of the iconic duo, Kaoru, has been having trouble sleeping for the past few nights. He is having strange dreams and often woke up sweaty.

These dreams often involved a revolving cast of good looking guys. He has been contemplating the meaning of this for quite some time, there could only be one logical answer.

He, Kaoru Hitachiin, was gay. That had to be it. With that in mind, he supposed he should tell Hikaru. He told him everything after all and besides, his older brother has been worried about him. How would Hikaru react though? Would he be disgusted? Resentful? Would he hate him?

These questions buzzed in the youngest Hitachiin's mind like angry bees. ' _I guess there's only one way to find out…'_ Kaoru thought to himself. He turns on his side so that he'd be facing the oldest of the duo.

He smiles at how peaceful his older brother looks as he slept. He blushes softly and sighs. ' _Do I look that peaceful when I sleep?'_ he wondered silently.

He brushed a stray piece of hair out of his brother's face, causing the latter to stir. His eyelids twitched and cracked open to reveal amber orbs underneath.

"Morning, Kaoru." Hikaru mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"M-Morning, Hikaru. I-I didn't mean to wake you." The younger twin stuttered, blushing slightly. Hikaru cocked an eyebrow.

"You feeling okay? You look a bit red in the face. I hope you're not sick." he said, a worried frown on his lips..

"N-no I'm f-fine." Kaoru said, looking away from his twin brother.

"What's wrong? You never stutter this much, Kao." Hikaru said.

The younger teen sighed. "I-I have something to tell you. I just hope you won't hate me for it." he said quietly.

"I could never hate you Kaoru. What is it?" Hikaru asked, putting his hand on Kaoru's. The younger twin sighed once more.

"Hikaru… I'm gay." he said. Hikaru sat there for a moment as if to register what he just heard. He sighed with a soft smile.

" You think I don't know that?" he chuckled.

Kaoru sat there, dumbfounded. "W-wait, you knew?!" he exclaimed.

"Baka, everyone in the Host Club knows. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out!" Hikaru laughed.

Kaoru blushed, this time out of embarrassment.

The younger teen buried his head in his knees, wishing a hole would appear and swallow him up.

Hikaru's laughter calmed down and he looked towards his baby brother. He smiled softly, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Kao, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you can be so dense when it comes to yourself." The older twin said.

Kaoru raised his amber orbs to meet his brother's gaze. Hikaru grinned in response before smirking in a mischievous fashion.

"So any guy you got your eye on in particular?" he teased. Kaoru blushed darker.

"Sh-shut up." he stuttered, burying his head in his knees again.

"Hey, hey. Look, Kaoru. I'm sorry. I'm an asshole, does that make you feel better?" Hikaru said.

The twin in question, raised his gaze to meet Hikaru's. "I'm a colossal asshat, okay? I'm the world's biggest asswipe. I, Hikaru Hitachiin, am the biggest asshat in the universe." he stated dramatically.

Kaoru smiled and giggled a little. "That you are." he joked, earning him a punch in the arm via Hikaru.

"Alright, what do you say we go to Starbucks later and get some coffee? I'm sure there will be some guys there for you to check out." Hikaru teased.

Kaoru stuck out his tongue comically.

" Fine, but only because Starbucks is my weakness and you know it." he muttered.

Hikaru pushed himself out of bed and went to his and Kaoru's shared bathroom to shower. Kaoru, followed his brother, but just to brush his hair.

He'd take a shower after Hikaru got out. In the meantime, the younger of the pair entertained himself by playing with his phone.

A few minutes later, Hikaru stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Kaoru blushed, averting his eyes despite seeing his brother half naked before.

Hikaru smirked. "Not falling for me are you, KaoKao?" He asked, knowing how much his brother hated that nickname.

"D-Don't flatter yourself, Hikaru." Kaoru muttered, scampering towards the bathroom to take his shower. Hikaru chuckled and began messing with his phone. Today was certainly going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By this time, both brothers were clean and dressed and heading out to Starbucks. They were walking side by side on the sidewalk. They could've easily taken a limo, but they didn't see the point in that.

Especially since the coffee place was only a couple blocks from their estate. They chatted and joked with each other as they walked, not paying any attention to the strawberry blonde boy that was skateboarding straight towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" The boy called, but it was too late. He had crashed straight into Kaoru, landing on top of him.

"Ugh…" Kaoru muttered.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. You okay?" The boy asked.

"He'd be even better if you got off of him." Hikaru grumbled.

"Oh-oh right. Sorry about that…" the stranger said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Hikaru glared at the boy.

"Kaoru? You okay?" he asked softly, helping his brother up.

"Er, yeah, I think so." the younger male said, rubbing his head.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry about that. I feel awful…" the boy said.

"It's okay. No harm done." Kaoru said with a smile.

"No harm done? Kao, are you nuts?! He could have killed you!" Hikaru exclaimed, glaring golden daggers at the boy.

The newcomer visibly shrunk under the hot headed twin's angry gaze.

"Hikaru, I'm fine. He didn't mean to." Kaoru said to his twin.

"Hehe, sorry about him. My brother's kind of a hot-head. I'm Kaoru, by the way. This is my twin brother, Hikaru." The younger twin said with a soft smile.

"O-oh, hi. My name's Gavin. Gavin Beau Blue. It's nice to meet you both. Again, I'm really sorry about hitting you with my board. Please, let me make it up to you." Gavin said, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that." Kaoru said, putting his hands up.

"Please. If I don't, I'll feel awful." The mint eyed boy pleaded.

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Hikaru and I were just walking to Starbucks. Would you like to walk with us?" Kaoru offered with a smile.

"Sure, if you don't mind. How about I buy you guys a coffee? That's the only way I feel I'll be able to make up for this." Gavin said.

"Well…" Kaoru began, looking at Hikaru who mouthed "no" and shook his head. Kaoru frowned at him and gave him a pleading look.

The oldest of the pair finally gave in, breathing a defeated "fine" and continued walking. Kaoru smiled at Gavin. "Come on." He said.

The strawberry blonde teen grinned and walked beside Kaoru, almost mesmerized by the younger twin.

He looked to be a bit older than Gavin, who was almost 16, with beautiful ginger hair and molten amber eyes…. ' _Wait! What am I thinking?! I just met this guy. He might not even be gay. His brother can't stand me anyways…'_ The minty eyed boy thought bitterly.

"Gavin, you okay? Hello? Earth to Gavin." Kaoru said, pulling the other boy out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah? Sorry about that…" Gavin mumbled.

"We're here." Kaoru chuckled, earning an eye roll from his older brother.

"Oh, um, right…" The shorter boy said, blushing as he walked inside with the twins following.

"Hello, boys. What can I get started for you?" The barista asked cheerfully.

"A vente Smoked Butterscotch latte." The gingers chorused in perfect unison.

"Certainly. And for you, young man?" she addressed Gavin.

"O-oh, n-nothing for me. Thanks, anyway." he said, slipping some bills onto the counter.

"Of course. Your drinks will be out shortly." she said.

"Thanks." the brothers said and went to sit down.

Gavin sat down across from the identical gingers.

"Again, I'm really sorry I hit you with my skateboard." he said, ducking his head sheepishly.

"Really, it's okay. I'm not mad." Kaoru said, propping his head up with his left elbow.

"Which one are you again?" Gavin asked sheepishly.

" I'm Kaoru. That's Hikaru." The younger twin chuckled, nodding to his older brother beside him.

"Right. So, you guys are twins?" Gavin asked, realizing what a stupid question that was. The answer was obvious!

"Yep. We're twins" The gingers sang, wearing identical smiles.

"That's cool. S-so, w-where do you guys go to school?" Gavin asked.

Hikaru muttered something along the lines of "Wouldn't you like to know?" which earned him a scolding glare from his younger counterpart.

"Ouran Academy." Kaoru responded, smiling brightly.

"Oh, wow. You guys must be rich or something." The strawberry blonde blurted, covering his mouth.

Kaoru laughed lightly.

"I guess you could say that. Our mother's a fashion designer and our dad's an IT. " Kaoru said.

" You've probably heard of our mother. Hitachiin _is_ one of the most influential names out there." Hikaru informed, nearly sneering.

"Two Smoked Butterscotch lattes." The barista called.

"Oh, that's us." Kaoru said, getting up to get them. Hikaru watched his brother walk away. He glared at Gavin.

"Look, we appreciate you buying us coffee, but stay away from my brother. Got it?" he said, eyes blazing.

Gavin gulped, nodding.

"Good." Hikaru said.

"Hey, Hikaru! Could come give me a hand?" Kaoru called, struggling to hold on to the hot beverages in his hands.

"Coming, Kao." The older twin called.

"Don't forget what I said. Stay away from us." He growled before rushing to his brother's side.

Gavin sat there, watching the brothers. " _What the Hell was his problem? Is he… Jealous of me?"_


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week after the skateboarding incident when Kaoru ran into Gavin again. On this particular day, the twins were at the mall, looking around. They sat next to each other at the food court, watching the people around them when Kaoru announced he was going to the restroom.

The younger twin got up, promising his brother that he'd be back. As he was about to enter the men's restroom, a guy coming out bumped into him.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, man." A familiar voice said.

"No problem. Wait, Gavin?!" Kaoru exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Kaoru? Is that you?" Gavin asked, grinning.

"The one and only." The younger ginger replied with a grin of his own. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. What are you doing here? Are you alone?" The green eyed teen asked.

"Nope. Hikaru and I were just looking around. What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, just shopping around. I just bought some new games for my XBox." The slightly younger teen responded.

"Oh, cool!" The youngest Hitachiin responded.

"Hey, we seem to have a habit of running into each other. How about I give you my phone number?" Gavin asked, last week's incident completely forgotten.

"Yeah, sure." Kaoru said, grinning as he and the blonde across from him exchanged phones.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was starting to worry about his brother. ' _'He's been gone a while…"_ The oldest of the twins thought to himself. ' _Should I go check on him?'_ he wondered.

It was minutes later when his question was answered. Kaoru came back with a big, stupid grin on his face.

"What happened? You were gone for a long time. You okay?" Hikaru asked, concerned and a bit worried.

"Nothing, Hika. You'll never guess who I just ran into just now." The younger twin said with undisguised excitement.

"Who?" The slightly older red-head asked, hand on his hip.

"You remember Gavin from last week?" Kaoru asked.

"How could I forget?" Hikaru muttered, irritated.

"I just ran into him and he gave me his number!" The younger brother squealed.

"Oh, _great_." The older said, rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong, Hikaru? I thought you'd be happy for me." Kaoru asked, looking a little hurt.

"I am happy for you, Kaoru. I just wish you'd pick someone else." The older twin stated.

"Someone else? What's wrong with Gavin? He's nice. Why do you hate him so much? He's never done anything to you!" Kaoru asked, not even realizing how loud he was or that he and his brother were standing in the middle of the mall.

"Wow, Kao. I thought I knew you. If you want to pursue a total fuckboy, fine. Just stay away from me." And with that, Hikaru stormed out of the mall.

Kaoru stood in the middle of the food court, alone. He was crying now, not noticing the crowd that had formed around the quarreling brothers.

The younger twin took off, running in the opposite direction. He stopped near a random store and collapsed, pulling his knees close and cried.

He pulled out his phone and called Gavin.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Ri-_

"Hello? This is Gavin." A voice said on the other line.

"G-Gavin? It's m-me, K-Kaoru." The younger ginger sobbed into the phone.

"Kaoru? What's wrong? You sound like you're crying. Are you okay?" Gavin asked, sounding worried.

"N-no. M-me and Hi-Hikaru had a f-fight. Kaoru sobbed.

"Oh no. I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"N-near _Sears_ and _Dillard's._ " The youngest Hitachiin answered.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Don't move." Gavin ordered, hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Stupid Kaoru! Can't he see that I only want what's best for him?'_ Hikaru thought irritably, muttering curses under his breath as he stepped into the limo.

"Master Hikaru? Where is Master Kaoru? I thought the two of you would be leaving together." The limo driver, Shinji, asked.

"Just take me home!" Hikaru snapped, narrowing his amber orbs dangerously.

Shinji gulped in fear. "Yes sir." was all the young man said as he drove towards the Hitachiin estate.

 _'Damn him! Why couldn't he have fallen for someone else?!_ 'The older twin thought angrily, gritting his teeth and punching the seat.

 _'Like you?'_ A voice in the back of his head asked. ' _Ha, like he'd fall for his own brother.'_

Hikaru growled something incoherent before punching the seat repeatedly in anger. Just as he was about to lose it, however, the limo came to a stop at the Hitachiin estate.

"We've arrived, Master." Shinji called from the front seat, unaware of the older brother's enraged state.

The angry ginger said nothing as the driver let him out. Hikaru began storming towards the house, banging on the door. The butler, Tatsuya, answered it after the fifth bang.

"Oh, Young Master. Welcome home." The older man said and stepped aside to let the furious twin inside. "Where is your brother? Did he not come home?"

The older twin stopped halfway to the staircase. "No, he didn't." he growled, not facing the butler.

"Oh? What happened?" The old man asked, concerned.

"Nothing to be concerned with,Tatsuya. Tell Cook to get started on dinner." Hikaru ordered flatly as he stormed upstairs.

Upon reaching his and Kaoru's shared room, the older twin flopped on his and said his aforementioned brother's bed, burying his face in the sheets.

He grabbed the nearest pillow, screamed into it at the top of his lungs before throwing it harshly at the wall. _'You love him, don't you?' the voice from earlier asked._

By this time, Hikaru had lost it. He punched the pillow until it ripped, spilling the high-grade geese feathers everywhere. **"You can't catch me, gay thoughts!"** [*] he screeched, running to the bathroom and crumbling to the ground.

 _' **Oh yes we can!'**_ The voice said [*] as the older twin began to claw at his scalp while starting to cry.

~Back to Kaoru and Gavin~

By this time, Gavin had collected Kaoru and was now walking home. As the unlikely pair walked, Kaoru explained what had happened between him and Hikaru.

"Wow, he really said that to you?" Gavin asked, turning his green eyes to face the ginger boy beside him.

"Yeah. I don't know why he hates you so much. He called you a 'fuckboy'." Kaoru replied, kicking up dust. He didn't care if his shoes got dirty.

"Wow. He's a real spark plug, isn't he?" The blonde replied with a light chuckle.

"Oh, you have no idea." The redhead responded, laughing softly.

"Sorry if this is kinda personal, but, does this happen often? You two fighting, I mean," The minty eyed skater boy asked.

"No, not at all. We've always been close, that is, until recently." The amber orbed ginger said, muttering the last two words.

"Oh. Well, I hope you two will work it out. If he kicks you out, you're always welcome to stay at my place, Kaoru." Gavin said, blushing slightly.

Kaoru found himself blushing lightly and chuckled

. The younger twin playfully shoved the blonde. "Haha, thanks, Gavin." he said.

"Heh, no problem. I'm warning you, my uncle's a bit… narrow-minded. He hates homosexuals." The blonde said apologetically.

"Wait, you're gay?" Kaoru asked, eyes wide in surprise.

Gavin nodded, blushing. "Er, yeah." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow. I never would've guessed." The younger twin said, blushing lightly.

"Yeah…S-So, do you still wanna be friends?" The mint eyed boy asked, wringing his hands.

Kaoru chuckled before kissing Gavin's cheek.

"W-w-what was that for?" The young blonde stuttered.

"Baka, of course I still want to be friends." The younger twin laughed. "I-I'm gay too." he stuttered.

Gavin blushed darkly. "I had…I had no idea." he said.

"Yeah. Apparently, everyone else did except me." Kaoru said with a shrug.

An awkward silence enveloped with the two boys as they were noticeably inching closer together. Before the teens were even aware of what was going on, their lips met in a soft kiss.

Moments later, both pulled back. Their eyes widened as they realized what had happened.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY!" The boys yelled, backing away from the other with scarlet bathed faces.

"I'm so sorry, Gavin. I didn't mean to." The ginger blurted, blushing darkly.

"N-no, it's not your fault…" The blonde said.

"Oi, what are you two fruits[*] doing on my porch?!"

 **A/N: [*] I sincerely apologize for using this terminology as I am aware that it will offend people. I would like to point out that I have nothing against LGBT or anything affiliated with it. Gavin's uncle will be using these terms and possibly worse in Chapter 5. So, if you are easily offended, please skip it. I support LGBT proudly, even though I am not in it myself (I don't think…). Gavin's uncle is just a homophobic asshole and a fictitious character.**

 **A/N #2: If you know where the reference is from, you're amazing and I love you! To prove your knowledge, type where the reference is in your review and if you're correct, you get a cookie. The first to get it right will get a One-shot of their choice.**


End file.
